


Written Records

by Game_of_Thorns



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Game_of_Thorns/pseuds/Game_of_Thorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A history of how they fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters are mine. The way I've set this out is a little unconventional and it's my first time writing like this. Reviews are helpful and appreciated.

_1 new message_

 

_*beep*_

 

_Hi, this is Pepper Potts,_

 

_Natalie - that’s probably not even your real name, but it’s all you’ve given me:_

 

_I’m not stupid. The game is over. Tell Agent Coulson I said hello._

 

_*click*_

 

~~~


	2. Correspondance

To: Pepper Potts  
From: Agent Phil Coulson

Subject: Natalie

 

Pepper,

If you have not revealed this information to Stark, please keep this to yourself for a little while longer until Natalie can work him into a position to do what we require. It will be of no harm to the company or to Stark himself.

Regards,  
Agent Coulson.

 

~~~

 

To: Agent Phil Coulson  
From: Pepper Potts

Subject: RE: Natalie

 

Agent Coulson,

I have not informed Tony as of yet, but I will do so if you insist on leaving me uninformed, even if you deem what ever you’re doing to be ‘of no harm’. I will need to speak to both yourself and to Not-Natalie as soon as possible or else I may refuse to cooperate.

Regards,  
Pepper Potts, CEO.

~~~


	3. Unknown Number

_1 new message:_

 

_From: Unknown Number_

 

_There is a black car two blocks away beside a dented fire hydrant. Natasha and I are waiting._

_\- Agent._

 

~~~

 

Pepper’s StarkPhone:

 

Notes:

  * Tony is dying
  * Paladium poisoning?
  * Ask JARVIS for details.
  * Keep Tony unaware of SHEILD involvement?
  * Investigate.



 

~~~

 

2 Week Calendar: Planning

Pepper Potts

 

Mon. Inform JARVIS of new measures

         Meeting with Marketing

         Conference call with investors

Tue. Retrieve info from N.

        Make sure Tony meets with R&D

        Lunch with APC and N

        Collect monitoring data

Wed. Meeting with the Board

         Press release RE: StarkPhone upgrade

         Investment planning with APC and N

Thurs. NY > JAPAN

Fri. JAPAN

Weekend. JAPAN

                 Taxes

Mon. JAPAN > NY

Tues. Meeting with the Board

          Gala planning

Wed. Press conference

         Force Tony to meet with R&D

         Debrief from APC and N

Thurs. Malibu

           Make sure Tony does the designs R&D asked for

           Dinner plans

Fri. Gala prep.

      Written statement for the press, just in case

      Conference call with investors

Weekend. Gala

                 Prep for press conference on release of medical tech.

~~~

 

_Text sent at 12:04PM:_

 

_Natasha,_

_Tell Agent Coulson that SHEILD needs more inconspicuous cars._

_\- Pepper._

 

~~~


	4. [CLASSIFIED]

To: Agent Phil Coulson,

From: Pepper Potts

 

Subject: Tony

 

Agent,

 

As you suggested, I did a little subtle investigation (I asked JARVIS, and really, he was all too happy to help), and I agree that something has to be done in terms of keeping an eye on Tony’s health, however, I understand you are trying to manipulate him into working with you, so I shall leave most of the planing up to yourself and Natasha, but I ask that you at least keep me informed of your plans, in case of emergencies.

 

Regards,

Pepper Potts, CEO.

 

~~~

 

To: Pepper Potts

From: Agent Phil Coulson

 

Subject: RE: Tony

 

Understood. Documents to be sent by private courier. Read away from prying eyes.

 

Regards,

Agent Coulson.

 

~~~

 

FILE: HEALTH REPORT: TONY STARK

 

Condition: Unstable. Request for close supervision. [GRANTED - Director Fury]

Cause: Paladium poisoning from Arc Reactor.

Treatment: [REDACTED] [DO NOTHING UNTIL HE GIVES US THE [CLASSIFIED] - Director Fury]

 

Stats: [CLASSIFIED]

Mission Report: None submitted.

Assigned Agent(s): Natasha Romanov, Phil Coulson.

NOTES: Mark is unstable, prone to alcohol consumption and reckless behaviour. Permission to subdue if no other option available - GRANTED - Director Fury. High media presence, caution required.

Other Personnel: Pepper Potts: CEO of Stark Industries. Potential use.  Colonel James Rhodes: Army ranking. Friend of Stark. Avoid contact.

 

Mission Status: [CLASSIFIED]

Notes from Director: Don’t let him die.

 

~~~

 


	5. Monaco

To: Agent Phil Coulson  
From: Pepper Potts

Subject: Lunch plans?

 

I have read what you sent me and I believe I may need help discouraging Tony from going ahead with this stunt in Monaco. We should meet for lunch and discuss this. Bring Natasha.

Regards,  
Pepper Potts, CEO.

~~~

_1 new message:_

_From: Unknown Number_

_Car waiting outside. If he asks, tell Tony you’re going to a meeting._  
_\- Agent._

~~~

_Text sent at 1:09PM:_

_Agent,_  
 _Your cars still look suspicious. I’ll get back to you on what we discussed._  
_\- Pepper._

~~~

To: Pepper Potts  
From: Agent Phil Coulson

Subject: RE: Lunch plans?

 

Fury has ordered we go ahead with Monaco despite Tony’s condition. I’ll up security at the event and bring some medical staff. Keep an eye out as usual. I recommend bringing a portable suit.

Regards,  
Agent Coulson.

~~~

_Text sent at 4:50PM:_

_Natasha,_  
 _Stay safe._  
_\- Pepper._

~~~


	6. The Aftermath

_Text sent at 12:00PM:_

_Natasha,_   
_I saw the news. Are you okay?_   
_\- Pepper._

~~~

_1 new message:_

_From: Unknown Number_

_I’m fine. The suit is ruined._   
_-N._

~~~

To: Pepper Potts  
CC: N.R.  
From: Agent Phil Coulson

Subject: Monaco Disaster

Fury has ordered we try to gain control of the resulting chaos from the Monaco situation. The details of Vanko’s plot and end will be in tomorrow’s file swap. Keep Stark unaware for now.

Regards,  
Agent Coulson.

~~~

To: Agent Phil Coulson  
CC: N.R.  
From: Pepper Potts

Subject: RE: Monaco Disaster

Stark still unaware. Bring extra security to the meeting.

Regards,  
Pepper Potts, CEO.

~~~

_1 new message:_

_From: Tony Stark_

_Tony Stark’s Birthday Extravaganza. Do it._   
_-Tony_

~~~

_Text sent at 3:04PM:_

_Tony,_   
_I’m not your personal assistant anymore. Go ask Natalie._   
_-Pepper_

~~~


	7. Mark IV

To: Agent Phil Coulson  
CC: N.R.  
From: Pepper Potts

Subject: Tony’s Birthday

I am starting to believe this may not have been the best idea, but Tony keeps insisting on it because he believes it will be his last. I’m concerned he’ll die tonight because he does something unwise.

Regards,  
Pepper Potts, CEO.

~~~

To: Pepper Potts  
CC: N.R.  
From: Agent Phil Coulson

Subject: RE: Tony’s Birthday

Whilst I would like to be able to say we have this all under control, Tony continues to be a loose canon. More updates as we get closer.

Regards,  
Agent Coulson.

~~~

_Text sent at 7:20PM:_

_Natasha,_  
_Is everything ready?  
-Pepper. _

~~~

_1 new message:_

_From: Unknown Number_

_We’re ready.  
-N._

~~~

_Text sent at 7:56PM:_

_Natasha,_  
_Is it too early to say this was a terrible idea?  
-Pepper._

~~~


End file.
